E! True Hogwarts Story : Harry Potter
by drcgirl
Summary: How the boy that lived almost became Harry.. MALFOY!
1. intros

A/N:I know this chapter's short, and im sorry, its just that this is just kinda an intro.. ill try to make the next one longer  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned the Harry Potter series, Sirius would be alive and well, shoving his foot up Kreacher's #%, the rotten, loathsome, !Q##!#(!&#( .... ahem.... Sorry, pulled a Harry moment and lost my temper.  
  
That's not mine either, but I loved it and stole it, I forget the person's name, but thanks!  
  
But any characters that you haven't heard of before, I probably own. U can use them, IF u give me credit. Thanksies  
  
Also, I don't own the idea of lucius being veela. Now for the story...  
  
(This takes place during Lily and James's last year at Hogwarts.)  
  
James liked, and had always liked Lily. She was beautiful, smart, and amazing all around. All the Slytherins hated her because she had come from a muggle family, but she was a fantastic witch! Her eyes, they were amazing! He loved her hair too. He had known her for a while, and had all the same classes with her since they were both becoming Aurors, and were in Gryffindor. Lily Evans, the woman he wanted to marry. Unfortunately, she was dating one of his least favorite people. Probably his second least favorite, seeing as Snape was his first. Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy, gosh, James hated his guts. He didn't see how Lily could like someone that vile.  
  
Lucius thought Lily was probably the hottest girl in their class. He thought she was hot, but that was about it. But still, he could get her to do almost anything with him. It was because he was part veela. He had that charm in him that made women go wild, especially ones he wanted to. People never understood why he dated Lily. She was Gryffindor, he was Slytherin. They were like oil and water. They just didn't mix. But she was so beautiful. He didn't care for her goody goody personality. I mean she was Head Girl for goodness sakes. But, that too was starting to change, as he was persuading her to do more stuff. But Lily... she was...  
  
"Malfoy, come in here," said Samantha Smith, "I've got a surprise for you!"  
  
"It better just be something like Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans," said Lucius.  
  
"Oh, no, it's something much more special," crooned Samantha. She walked into his room and said, "You kept me waiting, so I came to you." She had some sexy lingerie on and came over and jumped on Malfoy and tried to start kissing him.  
  
He said, "Get off me. Samantha, you know that I'm going out with Lily."  
  
She whined, "But Malfoy, come on, you know you want me, I'm so much prettier than that slut."  
  
Lucius laughed, "Ya right. You're wrong on three points. I don't want you, Lily's hotter, and she's not a slut."  
  
"Come on," whined Sam. (Samantha Smith was the future Samantha Parkinson, mom of Pansy Parkinson. Some things would never change.)  
  
Malfoy pushed Sam out the door and locked it. Although Sam was attractive, and he did want her, he had to stay good so he could keep getting more with Lily. She would freak if he found out that she had done this.  
  
Lily was thinking about Lucius. Man, she loved him. She didn't even know quite why. She just did. He was cute. He just had an irresistible charm. His white blond hair. He always seemed to get her to do things she wasn't planning on doing. They hadn't gone all the way yet, but her friends said that she was changing into a different person. She didn't care much though. Malfoy was a Slytherin, but she didn't care. He stuck up for her when other Slytherins called her a mudblood. And they were stopping somewhat, thanks to him. Maybe her friends were just jealous that she had snagged one of the best looking guys in their class. Another really hot guy was James Potter. He was somewhat arrogant, but not quite as much anymore. But he still somewhat had a big head. Lily didn't like Severus Snape, but James could be so mean to him. After all, he was one of Lucius's friends. Well, she was tired and needed her beauty sleep. She yawned and fell fast asleep. 


	2. the polyjuice potion

A/N: again, I don't own anything except Samantha Smith.  
  
The next day when James came back from breakfast, Malfoy and Lily were snogging in the middle of Gryffindor common room.  
  
"Gosh, get a room," said James.  
  
"Ok, maybe we will, we could do more in one," said Malfoy, snottily.  
  
James rolled his eyes, and went up to the boy's dormitory to talk to Lupin and Sirius.  
  
"Guys, I don't understand why Lily likes Malfoy so much. I mean he's rude and mean to other people, worse than I am to Snape. So why does she only see the bad in me and all the good in him? I mean I know I might be biased, since I really like her, but do you see what I mean?" James said.  
  
"Actually, for once, I agree with Prongs," said Sirius.  
  
"You do!?!" said James excitedly.  
  
"Ya, I agree too. I mean it's strange that she likes him when he's such a git," said Lupin.  
  
James said, "You know, I'm wondering. What if he did something like slip a love potion in some butterbeer? Or maybe there is something else going on. What else could make someone do something, they might not ordinarily do?"  
  
All of them thought for a while, but couldn't think of anything.  
  
"We could ask Lily to help us find something out. You know how she's always in the library," suggested Sirius.  
  
"Yeah. Let's just go and say, 'Lily, can you help us find out what's wrong with you.' I'm sure that would roll over realll well," said James.  
  
They all sat in silence for a little longer trying to figure out what they could be going on.  
  
"Guys! We are so stupid! Ok, remember last summer how we went to the World Cup for Quidditch?" said Lupin.  
  
"Yeah, Zoran's save was amazing! But how does that relate to Lily?" said Sirius.  
  
"No you dumb butt, think about the half-time show," said Lupin.  
  
"Yeah, that little wardrobe malfunction was nice," said Sirius.  
  
"No, you idiot," said Lupin.  
  
"The veelas!" said James.  
  
"Took you long enough, but yes, the veelas! Remember how we were all in awe of them. They kinda charmed us. Well they all had whitish hair, and I'm wondering if Malfoy could be veela. Or at least part," said Remus.  
  
"We should definitely check it out. I mean if we could get some veritaserum, and then we could ask him questions and he'd have to tell us the truth," said Sirius.  
  
"I think it would be pretty hard to get or make veritaserum. It takes forever! And we could steal it from Professor Gangey's store, but it'd be pretty hard to do without getting caught. What else could we do?" asked James.  
  
"Well, we could take the polyjuice potion and be Crabbe and Goyle (A/N: again, some things never change) and get it out of him how he did it. I mean if he already told them, well they're just big blokes and we could say we forgot," suggested Lupin.  
  
"We could do that. I mean it takes like a month to make. But we could do it, but where would we find the ingredients?" asked Sirius.  
  
"I think I heard from Adelaide that in the Restricted Section of the library they have a book called Moste Potente Potions. We could look for it in there," said James.  
  
"Yes, let's try. We can use James' cloak," suggested Black.  
  
"But when? Would tomorrow night work for you guys?" asked James.  
  
"Sounds good for me," said Lupin.  
  
"And me," said Sirius.  
  
They all went to the library at 11:30 the next night, to try to find Moste Potente Potions. They walked along the bookshelves in the restricted sections, each of them scanning a different shelf for the book.  
  
"Aha, found it," said Sirius, somewhat loudly.  
  
"Shut up!" whispered James.  
  
Lupin said, "Okay, let's go over there and sit down near that table and check if the potion is in it.  
  
They went over and sat down. The polyjuice potion was on page 487. "Man, these ingredients are going to be hard to get. Looks like we're going to have to break into Gangey's private store anyway. Oh well. Who's up for a little adventure soon?" asked James.  
  
"Yeah, we're going to have to get the boomslang skin, and the bicorn horn from Gangey," said Black.  
  
"Well, let's see, we need lacewing flies that are stewed for 21 days, better get on that now, leeches, powdered bicorn horn, knotgrass, fluxweed picked at full moon!, boomslang skin, and a bit of who you want to turn into," said Lupin.  
  
"I have to drink something with part of Crabbe or Goyle in it! Eww! I mean those ingredients are gross enough, but to drink a hair of Crabbe, or worse, Goyle!" said Sirius.  
  
"First we have to decide who all we are going to be. Two of us should be Crabbe and Goyle, but we need another person, or a person just not to go," said Lupin.  
  
"I'll volunteer to not change into anyone. But I'll help get the supplies," said Sirius.  
  
"Ok, who do you want to be Moony?" questioned Potter.  
  
"Umm.. well, I despise them both pretty much equally, but I guess I'll be Crabbe, that SOB," stated Lupin.  
  
"I guess that leaves me with Goyle. Joy," said James. 


	3. Visiting Lucius

Disclaimer: I own anything you do not recognize, except the thought of the Malfoys being part veela.  
  
A/N: Ok, I'm going to camp on the 11, so I will try really hard to post another chapter before then, but if I don't sorry, and I will work on it while I'm at camp. But I wont be able to post it until the 24, or later. And this is longer to make up for the fact that I might not be able to write again for a little.  
  
-------------------------------------- ----  
  
"Okay, so we started making the potion, but when can we use it?" said James.  
  
"Well, we do have that Hogsmeade weekend in two weeks. We could delay Malfoy after Crabbe and Goyle go, and confront him then. And if he's not there, we could always talk to Snivellus," said Lupin with disgust.  
  
"Sounds great. Especially since the potion will be done the night before," said Sirius.  
  
-oOo--oOo--oOo--oOo--oOo--oOo--oOo--oOo--oOo--oOo--oOo--oOo-  
  
James had just stepped off his broom from Quidditch practice. He pushed his hand through his hair. He loved the windswept look his hair had, right after he had just been playing. It was already messy, but this was awesome. He loved playing Quidditch. He was the seeker on the Gryffindor team.  
  
Sirius and Lupin came running up to him and Lupin said, "Prongs, it's done. Do you have part of Goyle?"  
  
"Yeah, I swiped it from him when I walked by the Slytherin table at breakfast this morning. I got one of his hairs, He said, 'ouch' but I said, 'Like I would touch you. I wouldn't dare touch a hair on your head. Who knows what disease I could get!' He got mad but I just kept walking," said James.  
  
"I got mine when we were in potions yesterday. Did you know that you can say Accio One Hair from Crabbe and it will work," said Lupin.  
  
"Good to know," said Sirius.  
  
-oOo--oOo--oOo--oOo--oOo--oOo--oOo--oOo--oOo--oOo--oOo--oOo-  
  
The next morning after breakfast everyone went back to the common rooms. The third years and up got their things ready to go to Hogsmeade. Everyone was talking excitedly. They were all glad to get a break after having many hard quizzes in a lot of their classes that week. The Marauders got out of there fast. Lupin and Potter put the hairs in the potion and drank it, while Black and Pettigrew made sure when Goyle and Crabbe came out, Malfoy stayed.  
  
After Sirius set off a dungbomb signaling that Crabbe and Goyle were gone, "Crabbe" and "Goyle" went in to find Malfoy on the couch, staring into space.  
  
"Idiots, I told you I needed some time by myself, I'll meet you in Hogsmeade later," said Malfoy.  
  
"Sorry, we forgot our money on our beds," explained Goyle. Malfoy had been thinking about his "situation." I mean, he had the hottest girl in school, almost under his command. But she was muggle born, and his father would disown him if he ever found out. He could forget about Evans and go out with Smith. She would be actually under his command. She fawns over him and she is pretty sexy. But look at Evans. Wow, he didn't know. Suddenly, interrupting his thoughts...  
  
"Hey Lucius, tell us, how did you convince Evans to go out with you?" asked Crabbe.  
  
"You big blokes, I've told you like a hundred times, and that you CAN'T get her," exclaimed Malfoy.  
  
"Oh, well, we forgot," said Goyle, knowing from anyone else that would sound crazy, but from Goyle, it would be just normal.  
  
"Ok guys, well you know how I'm half veela, because my mum is veela, I charm Lily, and half the other girls in school to liking me. Naturally those half do, but I work a little harder to make Lily like me so much to go out with me. I can kind of trance her into this imaginary world where I'm the hero and amazing. She can't help but love me," explained Malfoy.  
  
"You arse!" exclaimed Goyle, under his breath.  
  
"What?" questioned Malfoy.  
  
"Sorry, allergies," explained Goyle.  
  
"So how can you stop this, trance?" asked Crabbe.  
  
"You can't really. The only way I know of is a love potion. Which are against the rules here anyways, so I don't think I have anything to worry about. But don't even think about trying to make one. You'd end up turning her into a knut or a grindylow," said Malfoy.  
  
"Okay. Well, we want to go to Honeydukes so we'll see you later," said Goyle.  
  
"Bye. Oh, and promise me you won't forget what I just told you and make me explain it again anytime soon," said Malfoy.  
  
"Don't worry, we won't," promised Goyle, "trust me," he said under his breath.  
  
-oOo--oOo--oOo--oOo--oOo--oOo--oOo--oOo--oOo--oOo--oOo--oOo-  
  
A few hours later in the Hog's Head...  
  
"So, how did you manage to snag Evans?" questioned Crabbe.  
  
"You idiot, I just told you guys. I'll explain it later," retorted Malfoy.  
  
-oOo--oOo--oOo--oOo--oOo--oOo--oOo--oOo--oOo--oOo--oOo--oOo-  
  
That night after dinner, when James got back from practicing Quidditch, Lily was in a loveseat near the fire, quietly crying. James sat down next to her and asked her what was wrong.  
  
"Oh, hey Potter. Don't worry, it's nothing. I was just thinking about Devon." (A/N: couldn't resist but putting myself in here ( )  
  
Devon had been Lily's best friend. They were so much alike in the brains, but didn't look alike at all. While Lily had beautiful dark red, straight hair, and exquisite green eyes, Devon had medium dark brown, curly hair and amazing brown eyes. Her lips were a lot fuller than Lily's, too. But James didn't like Devon as more than a friend. But she was a friendly girl who wasn't fawning over him. (Contrary to popular belief, sometimes it annoyed James.) Devon was half and half. Her mum was a witch, but her father was a muggle.  
  
But over the summer during one of the Death Eater raids, when Lily was spending the night at Devon's house, Voldemort broke in without warning, and shouted Avada Kedavra while pointing his wand at Devon. Lily screamed as she saw the bright green light from that unforgivable. Voldemort turned to Lily, but she defied and escaped from him. But Lily was devastated. Devon was like the sister she'd never had. (Petunia didn't count since she was so foul to Lily.) Voldemort went on to kill Devon's parents too. The grief was still great for Lily. James hugged her, and Lily just laid in his arms, trying not to cry too much. James loved how this felt, it was how he always imagined it, Lily and him together.  
  
But then she pulled away, wiped her eyes and said, "Sorry. I just can't do this. I feel so bad. I mean what about Malfoy and stuff? Sorry," she repeated as she walked towards the girl's dormitory.  
  
(in a letter, picture James' messy handwriting)  
  
Marauders- Shrieking Shack, after DADA, tomorrow.  
-Prongs  
  
-oOo--oOo--oOo--oOo--oOo--oOo--oOo--oOo--oOo--oOo--oOo--oOo-  
  
"Okay guys, so the only way to get Lily to stop liking Malfoy is to make a love potion. Risky, especially if we're caught. Malfoy would know that someone made one, but he couldn't turn anyone in, without confessing he used his veela charm," said James.  
  
"Do we have any other options?" said Peter.  
  
"No! That's what I just said. The only way," said James.  
  
"But... should we tell Lily that we're doing this, or just do it?" asked Lupin.  
  
"We could always ask her, and then if she says no, use a memory charm so she forgets that we ever talked to her," suggested Black.  
  
"I'll talk to her sometime, and ask her what she'd like us to do. And if we do it, who she wants to fall in love with," said James.  
  
"No matter who she says, you're going to make sure it's you!" said Black.  
  
"Not necessarily, but I have tried to be extra nice lately," said James.  
  
"Well, we have to make a love potion. How hard could it be? We made the polyjuice potion," said Black.  
  
"Don't count on it being easy. I've heard that the ingredients are nigh impossible to get. For example, frozen ashwinder eggs," said Lupin.  
  
"Ashwinder eggs!" exclaimed Peter, Black and James simultaneously.  
  
"Well, I guess it's time to visit Mr. RS (restricted section) again," said James. 


	4. Lily and the Love Potion

Disclaimer: Again, don't own anything but the plot, and characters you don't recognize.

Yen (tigerlily78)- thanks for reviewing! I had to kill myself, as I explained to you earlier lol.. and I had thought about it before you said that, and that's why this chapter is ending up how its ending up lol

Kristen- Thanks for reviewing! Ill keep on writing if you guys keep reviewing!

This will probably be my last chapter before I go to camp for two weeks.. (starting Sunday the 11) So enjoy, R&R, and I will continue writing while im at camp, but won't post another chapter til like the 24 or later. ï

-oOo--oOo--oOo--oOo--oOo--oOo--oOo--oOo--oOo--oOo--oOo--oOo-

They went to the Restricted section and found _Moste Potente Potions_ again. Quickly after looking in the index under _Love_, James found it.

Peter looked over James' shoulder and said, "Wow, this does look complicated."

"Yeah, for you," retored Sirius.

"Guys, shut up, Filch is going to hear us," said Lupin.

-oOo--oOo--oOo--oOo--oOo--oOo--oOo--oOo--oOo--oOo--oOo--oOo-

That night the Marauders were talking in the common room.

"Guys, you know how much I like Lily. Well, I can't just make her love someone, even if it was me. (A/N-I know that he's a little OOC right now, but he is a good, sensitive guy deep down, that's starting to shine through this year) but I just feel so guilty. I'm gonna talk to her and ask her what she wants to do. I'll try to tomorrow," said James.

A little bit later Lily came through the Portrait door, smiling and her eyes shining brightly. As she started to walk up to her dormitory..

James said, "Hey Lily."

"What's up Potter," Lily asked.

"Umm... I have something important to talk to you about," said James.

"Okay, shoot," said Lily.

"Well, not right now," said James.

Lily questioned, "Then when?"

"Um, well we have that hour break after breakfast tomorrow. Could you meet me right outside the Grand Hall after breakfast?" asked James.

"Sure, but why not in the common room?" asked Lily.

"It's kinda a private thing," explained James.

-oOo--oOo--oOo--oOo--oOo--oOo--oOo--oOo--oOo--oOo--oOo--oOo-

(The next morning after breakfast)

"Hey Lily," said James.

"Hey James. So what's going on?" asked Lily.

"Well, here, can you follow me?" asked James.

"Where are we going? Why can't we talk here?" asked Lily.

"Well, it's kind of private, not something you want the whole school to hear. Here, I know where we can go," said James.

"Okay," said Lily as James led her to a blank wall. She was confused when a door appeared. James led her inside and closed the door. In the room there were two chairs facing each other with a small oak table between them.

"This is the room of requirement," explained James, "It changes to whatever you need. One day I'd had detention and hadn't gotten dinner, and it had a table full of my favorite foods. When I looked for it again, I found a lavatory. (I had a particularly full bladder.)"

"Ok, I get it, but really what's going on?" interrupted Lily.

"Well, ok... se, I thought it was kind of strange that you liked Malfoy so much. I mean he used to call you mudblood. I mean.." said James.

"Wait!," interrupted Lily, with an angry tone. "You think something's weird because I like Malfoy. You think it's strange because I'm one of the only girls not head over heels with you. God, you're so arrogant. You can't believe that someone actually doesn't love you. I thought you had changed," continued Lily with disgust.

"No! Lily, that's not it. Just hear me out. Please. After I'm finished explaining, run out of the room, slap me, whatever. Just listen to me," begged James with imploring eyes.

"Fine, but after your finished..." said Lily.

"Thank you. Just let me explain. Okay, so I was talking to Sirius and Lupin about how I was kinda suspicious, and surprisingly, they thought it was strange too. We decided to use the polyjuice potion and Lupin was Crabbe, and I was Goyle," started James.

"You did what!?!" exclaimed Lily, "No. James, how could you?"

"Just let me explain. So we talked to Lucius. We asked how he got you. Apparently he'd already told 'us' but we said we forgot. Well.. Lily, listen, I'm really sorry, and please don't be mad at us, we thought you needed to know. He told us that since his mum was veela, that made him half veela, so he still has some of the charming powers. Lily, he's charmed you into liking him," explained James.

"No, he wouldn't do that. No! Lucius would not do that!" exclaimed Lily.

"Lily. I'm really sorry," said James.

"No! I don't believe you," said Lily.

"Lily, look into my eyes. I'm telling the truth. I swear on my life," said James.

"You sw-swear?" stuttered Lily as she started crying.

James took her into his arms. She cried on his shoulder for a little bit, but abruptly pulled away.

"Is there a way to reverse or stop it?" Lily asked.

"Well, Malfoy said that the only way is a love potion. But then you'd be in love with someone superficially just like you are with Malfoy. What do you want to do?" asked James.

"I don't know," said Lily, "I mean I love Malfoy, but I can't believe that he'd do that."

"You say you love Malfoy, but think of what those reasons are. I bet you'll realise that they're all superficial. I mean what's your favourite thing about him?" asked James.

"That's true, they are all superficial. Hmm.. what to do, what to do... Wait! I just thought of something. What if you did a Love potion, and then used the _Gratsnye _spell?" asked Lily.

"The _Gratsnye_! That's a great idea. It removes most potions given to the person in the last hour. It should work! Cos that would mean that the Love potion is taken off, but you also aren't in love with Malfoy anymore. But anyway, when we give you the Love potion, who do you want to be in love with for an hour?" asked James.

"Hmm, I don't know," said Lily.

"Just think about it, it'll take about a week to get the ingredients and make it. Well, we should probably be getting back," said James.

"Yeah. Okay. And James, thanks for telling me," said Lily.

"Welcome," he said as he walked out of the room.

Lily just sat in the chair for a while, thinking.

-oOo--oOo--oOo--oOo--oOo--oOo--oOo--oOo--oOo--oOo--oOo--oOo-

Ok, again, it's the end. I wont have another chapter until after the 24th probably. Sorry! And if you've read this and liked it, tell your friends! I need more people reading and reviewing! Esp reviewing! Tell me whether its fantastic or bloody horrible. Thanks!

Devon


	5. Who will Lily love?

Disclaimer: Again, don't own anything but the plot, and characters you don't recognize.

Cakebaker- thanks for reviewing, love the sn! Wow, didn't know about the Samantha Smith. No intentional referring to, lol

Sorry for the huge delay. I've gotten a bit, sidetracked, but TigerLily78 kept pressuring me to keep it going, and with her writing a new one, I decided to keep going! ï 


	6. What to do?

Disclaimer: If I owned the Harry Potter stuff, do you really think I'd be on here? NO! I'd be writing the books, and changing it so Sirius DOESN'T die! :)

Tigerlily78- sorry, couldn't resist the love slave thing. Haha, you always talk to Mrs. Schneider! :) does it mean something? Jk! And see, I'm updating soon!

Guys, sorry if this chapter stinks, I did it at two very boring times in my life. One, when I was really tired, two, while watching a video in science.. soo, if it stinks, sorry! And, sorry bout some of the language, it was just that I thought this was how they would talk, and although I don't like to use bad language myself, I thought this would be how they would speak.

-oOo-I-oOo-I-oOo-I-oOo-I-oOo-I-oOo-I-oOo-I-oOo-I-oOo-I-oOo-I-oOo-I-oOo-

Marauders-

Meet me at the Shrieking Shack after classes are out.

-Prongs

-oOo-I-oOo-I-oOo-I-oOo-I-oOo-I-oOo-I-oOo-I-oOo-I-oOo-I-oOo-I-oOo-I-oOo-

James sprinted out of the classroom when classes were dismissed, and ran to the Shrieking Shack. He was out of breath when he got there...

"Prongs, what took you so long? We've been waiting for ten minutes!" exclaimed Lupin.

"Sorry, she wouldn't let us out. I ran!" said James.

"Okay, so now we know who Lily is going to fall in love with for the hour, but we need the potion. We have all the ingredients besides the frozen Ashwinder eggs. Any clue how to get them?" asked Sirius.

"Well, it should be nigh impossible. But, knowing us, we can do it. Here's some information from the book on it. 'An Ashwinder is a thin gray serpent that has glowing red eyes. It comes out of magical fires, and lives just long enough to lay fiery hot eggs in a dark, secluded spot. These eggs, while valued as potion ingredients, are very dangerous. If they are not found and frozen in time, they will set buildings on fire.' Well, that's what the book says," explained Lupin

Peter said, "'Ash' must be from the color of the serpent, and it probably refers to the fire that the eggs set. 'Winder' likely recalls the sideways movement of the Ashwinder serpent."

"Wow, you can be somewhat useful," said Black.

"I just.. Well, I like reading about magical creatures," replied Peter, "but be careful, the Ashwinder are quite dangerous."

-oOo-I-oOo-I-oOo-I-oOo-I-oOo-I-oOo-I-oOo-I-oOo-I-oOo-I-oOo-I-oOo-I-oOo-

The next day the Marauders met in the boy's dormitory after lunch.

"Okay," said Sirius, "After potions, I snuck into Gangey's private store." After seeing their surprised faces he said, "Don't worry. I had our map. But unfortunately, there are no frozen ashwinder eggs."

"Shoot. What are we going to do?" asked James.

"Well, we could do some under the table work at a place like the Hog's Head to try to get some," suggested Lupin.

"We could, but it would be pretty risky," commented James.

"Guys," started Peter.

"Wait Pettigrew – what if we talked to Dumbledore?" asked Lupin.

"Possible. He knows a lot about magic. He might know a lot about veela. I mean, there are a few half veela students, such as Georgia Smith. Most go to Beauxbatons though. But he still probably is knowledgeable about them," said James.

"Guys!" exclaimed Peter.

"What?" the three asked in unison.

"I talked to Lily, and she is really mad at Malfoy. She tried to break up with him but he did his veela charm," said Peter.

"Shit. We need to take action **now**," said James.

"So which will it be? Hog's Head or Dumbledore?" asked Sirius.

"Well, I'd have to say Dumbledore. We'd be in huge trouble if we got caught making a love potion. Yes, it is a **very** good reason, don't get me wrong James, but they are illegal possess at school. And Dumbledore could know more in depth how to prevent Malfoy from using his charm on Lily again. And best of all, he could put Malfoy in detention, if not expel him," said Lupin.

"His father is too big and rich (A/N: not in reference to Save a Horse, Ride a Cowboy, but rather, his father is too prominent and wealthy) for Lucius to be expelled. But detention is plausible," commented James.

"So when?" asked Peter.

"Immediately. After dinner?" said James, "We need to as soon as possible."

Lupin said, "Okay, meet at the portrait of the fruit. Then we'll head up to Dumbledore's office," said Lupin.

"Okay see you there," Sirius replied.

-oOo-I-oOo-I-oOo-I-oOo-I-oOo-I-oOo-I-oOo-I-oOo-I-oOo-I-oOo-I-oOo-I-oOo-

During dinner Lily and James sat across from each other. James couldn't keep his eyes off of her. He wanted so badly to snog her. He had to admit, he was a bit disappointed that she wasn't going to be in love with him for an hour. He could get up quite far on the snog level scale, with an hour. James didn't notice, but Lily was looking at him in a similar way.

Malfoy noticed though. He came over punched James and said, "Fag. She's my girl. Hands off."

"How can I not stare at such a beautiful girl?" asked James.

"Shut up Potter. Come on sweetheart. Get away from that arse," said Malfoy as he started cunning her with his veela charm.

"Okay," replied Lily.

"Wait Lily, I need to talk to you," said James.

"Later Potter," she replied.

"Guys, I really need to talk to her," said James to the Marauders. "I want to tell her we're going to Dumbledore. Malfoy won't let me talk to her though," said James.

"I could try. Malfoy doesn't have to worry about me stealing her," said Peter.

"Okay, that would probably work," said Black.

-oOo-I-oOo-I-oOo-I-oOo-I-oOo-I-oOo-I-oOo-I-oOo-I-oOo-I-oOo-I-oOo-I-oOo-

Peter walked into the Great Hall. "Lily!" he shouted.

"Yeah Peter?" said Lily.

"Can I talk to you for a sec?" asked Peter.

Lily replied, "Okay, wait a minute." Softly, to Malfoy she said, "Go along, I'll talk to you later."

"Okay, see you love," said Malfoy.

Lily walked over to Peter. "Hey, what's up?" she said.

"Lily. He's doing it again. Malfoy's tricking you with his veela charms," started Peter.

"Don't be silly! I love him. He's great!" exclaimed Lily.

"That's what you think. He's using you Lils. I can't stand to see you like this. Remember how we talked about the love potion?" asked Peter.

"Yeah. Are you getting it ready?" asked Lily.

Peter said, "Well, we thought of a better idea. Since love potions are illegal and all."

Lily asked, "Okay. What is it?"

"Well, in a few minutes we are going to go up to Dumbledore's office, and explain the situation to him. See if he has a different way to solve the problem, or a better way to prevent it from happening again," said Peter.

Lily replied, "You're getting Dumbledore involved in this? Well, I guess. Just be careful. I don't want to get Malfoy in trouble. I love him."

"You think you do. I don't think so though," said Peter.

-oOo-I-oOo-I-oOo-I-oOo-I-oOo-I-oOo-I-oOo-I-oOo-I-oOo-I-oOo-I-oOo-I-oOo-

Okay guys, again, sorry that it was short. At least it was a bit longer! I will update again soon, I promise. Hopefully sometime this week! Review and refer! If you like the story, tell your friends! Thanks! Love y'all!


	7. The Party

A/N-Sorry about the extremely long wait for this. I'll try to be better about it in the future. As always, I own anything you don't recognize.. I hope you like this!

* * *

Lily, James, Remus, Sirius and Peter trekked their way up to Dumbledore's office.

"Dumbledore," called Lily, when they arrived in front of the door.

"Come in," he said. "Take a seat; I just need to finish a little paperwork." A little later, "Okay, so why are you here? Did you get in trouble again Sirius?"

"No, something a bit more serious than Sirius," explained Remus.

Dumbledore's face grew hard, but soft, in a worried way. "What's the problem?" he asked.

"Lily, you start out," James said softly.

"Well, Headmaster.. As you know, I'm dating Lucius," started Lily.

"Ahh, Mr. Malfoy. Yes, go on," replied Dumbledore.

"Well, we researched, and he's half-veela. He's cunning and is making her fall in love with him, even if she doesn't want to," explained Remus.

Concerned, Dumbledore asked, "Is this true?"

Lily sighed. She still 'loved' Lucius, but she knew she had to do this. "Yes, it's a bit fuzzy, but I think so," she said.

"I believe you Lily, but would you mind doing a pensive so I can see exactly what happened?" asked Dumbledore.

"Okay.." Lily said, unsure of herself.

"Don't worry Lils" James said, putting his hand on her shoulder. "It'll be okay," he said assuringly.

Dumbledore brought a bowl from his closet. Lily did the pensive. She sat back in her chair and started to cry a little. James and Remus went over to her and whispered, "It's okay. Don't cry Lilya."

Dumbledore got up from looking into the pensive, and looked a bit pale. "Lily, can you lift up your sleeve so I can see your arm?" he asked.

Slowly, Lily did. There were some bruises and scratches. They gasped.

"Do you remember how you got these?" questioned Dumbledore.

"Not really. I just can't seem to remember. I might have tripped or something, as I am quite clumsy," Lily explained.

"Lily, you didn't fall. It was Lucius. He hit you," said Dumbledore.

"W-what?" stuttered Lily.

"This is more serious than I originally thought. I'm going to have to take action. Thank you guys for coming, good day now," Dumbledore said as the five walked out the door.

Lily had tears streaming down her face. "Thank you guys," she sniffled.

"Do you want to talk? To one, or all of us?" asked Sirius while looking into her big, sad, green eyes.

"Not really right now, but thank you. Really. I just.. wish I had someone to talk to. There's no one I'm u really /u close to. I mean, I have Bryony and Jemma, but still, it's not as close. Ever since Devon died…" she trailed off.

James hugged her and started stroking her back.

"Thanks guys. I'm going to go do some of Gangey's homework. I'll see you at lunch," said Lily.

* * *

James was glad it was Saturday so he was free for the afternoon. Since he had two hours before lunch, James invited Sirius to practice quidditch until then. He wanted to get some of his anger out. Quidditch was a huge love to James. He was a chaser on Gryffindor team. And one of the best players in a long time. Sirius often practiced with James so it was a custom for them. whoosh Another quaffle through the hoop.

"You really like her, don't you?" asked Sirius.

"Is it that obvious?" replied James.

The answer shone through Sirius's face. "In everything," he said.

"Do you think she can tell?" asked James, worriedly.

"Maybe partly, but I don't think all the way," explained Sirius.

"Hmm.. you know what we should do? Especially since a lot of us are feeling a bit down," asked James.

"I know what you're saying. A party. Definitely! But where?" asked Sirius.

"Why not the Room of Requirements?" suggested James.

"Perfect. After lunch we'll take the hidden passageway that leads to the cellar of Honeydukes and buy some butterbeer," said Sirius.

* * *

Lily was one of the last to come down to lunch. She arrived with Bryony-Jane and Karin. They sat across from the Marauders.

James and Sirius passed a note around to their friends..

_Party_

_7-11_

_Room of Requirements_

After lunch was finished and they were all walking out together when Lucius came up and said, "Lily, how are you babe? Want to come over to my common room?"

Lily replied, "Leave me alone Malfoy."

"Touché, what's the matter sweetie?" Lucius asked laying on the veela charm.

James jumped in front of Malfoy to try to stop Lily from being affected.

"Quit it Malfoy. Just leave," Lupin stated quite firmly.

"And why should I? She's my girlfriend!" shouted Lucius, lunging for James.

"Mr. Malfoy, can you come with me? We need to have a word," said Dumbledore firmly.

"B-b-but he started it. Take him too," stuttered Lucius.

"I said come with me Lucius," boomed Dumbledore.

The Marauders and Lily raced out of the Great Hall.

"So, who wants to help set up for the party?" asked Sirius.

"I can help with decorations," Lily said.

"Okay. And I'll do music and some snacks," offered James.

"I'll get the butterbeer and other drinks. Do we want any biscuits?" asked Sirius.

"Ooh, I do! Chocolate chip!" piped in Peter.

"Oookay. I'll do whatever anyone needs me to," said Lupin.

* * *

James walked into the Room of Requirements. "Lookin' good," he said.

"I hope you're talking about the decorations," replied Lily.

"Of course!" James exclaimed with mock hurt. "Anyways, I have the CDs. Ahh, you brought a CD player. Thank you!" James said.

"Actually it was already there. Along with the tables," said Lily.

"Well, like I said, the decorations look great. I'm gonna go get some more stuff so, bye!" said James.

Lily replied, "See ya Potter."

* * *

The top years were buzzing with anticipation for this party. It might not be the best, but hey, it was a party, and was going to be fun.

At dinner Severus Snape came over to James and Sirius and said, "I hear you're having a party. I think I shall have to report you."

"But then you wouldn't get to come, would you?" Black pointed out.

"Why would I want to come to one of your stupid parties?" spat Snape.

"Well, you do like Samantha Smith, right?" questioned Sirius.

"No!" rushed Snape all too quickly.

"Aww, little Snivellus has a crush!" proclaimed James.

Lily came to his 'rescue' by saying, "Guys… anyways, just come Severus. I'll even.." she scaveneged her mind for something that wouldn't lead him on, or be too revolting, "dance with you. One dance, keep in mind. And it doesn't mean anything . But it could make Sam jealous if you're going for that.."

"Fine. I won't tell_this_ time," Snape said as he walked away.

* * *

The party was a success. James worked the floor, of course. He danced with near every girl who had come. s Even /s Especially with Lily a few times. Not that he would admit it, but he liked dancing with her the most. And she had to be honest, she enjoyed it too. Remus, Sirius, James and Lily stayed late to clean up. With not much work left, and after putting a romantic, slow CD in, Sirius and Remus were 'tired' and decided to leave. They were enjoying this almost as much as James was. To see James tripping over himself for a girl, instead of vice versa, was one of the most hilarious things they'd seen in a long time.

Lily hiccupped.

"You know what they say the best cure for hiccups is, don't you?" asked James suggestively.

"Potter, don't even think about it!" exclaimed Lily as James leaned in and kissed her.

"Well, it worked, didn't it?" asked James.

"The hiccups are gone, but I think it's more from the fright," said Lily.

"They say it's also the best prevention for the hiccups too. Do you really want to have them again?" asked James.

"Well… I guess I do hate them," replied Lily.

"Okay, let's sit down," suggested James. He had wondered why there had been a couch in the corner of the room. Lily and James snogged for a **long** time. Finally they broke apart, and headed up to their dormitories.

* * *

Lily's thoughts-

_Why was I so stupid. James likes girl**s** . He's never stuck down with one. But I think I'm falling for him. I don't want to, but he's been there for me-through the whole Lucius Malfoy thing. Ack, that was horrible just writing his name. I'm really grateful that Remus, Sirius, Peter and James helped me. Who knows where I'd be otherwise. Naïve, withstanding Malfoy's abuse._

James's thoughts-

_Wow, that was amazing. I really like her. More than I've ever liked anyone before. I hope she can feel the same way. I just feel, different about her. Like maybe she's the one._

* * *

The next day at breakfast was awkward. James and Lily avoided glances, and when they made eye contact, blushed like crazy. Everyone could tell something had happened. After breakfast Lily went into the boy's dormitory wanting to talk to James. Lupin, Black, everyone left to give them some privacy.

"They didn't have to leave," said Lily.

"Yeah…" replied James.

Neville came back in. "Oops, forgot my wand. Sorry, sorry," he said as he grabbed his wand and walked out.

(A/N-sorry, I couldn't help but reference the last few lines to my favorite movie. Can anyone tell what it is? Come on Yen, I know you should!)

"So… how are you?" asked James.

"Pretty good, you?" answered Lily.

"Good. Um, about last night. I really liked it," said James.

"I did too," replied Lily.

"So, do you wanna try it again?" asked James with a mischievous look in his eyes.

"Potter, it's not that I don't like you, it's just that… I don't want to get hurt. I know you're a ladies man, and I'm more of a 'one person' person. Sorry," said Lily.

"But Lily!" James exclaimed, "I like you more than anyone else before. I really like you. Will you go out with me?"

Lily replied with a kiss. "Well, I gotta go Potter, but I'll see you at lunch."

* * *

Okay, that's it for now. I hope you liked it! Please review and recommend! Any suggestions or whatever, let me know! 


End file.
